


Queen Ruby and Prince Josh Jr

by slowtowndun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, cute family stuff, cute joshler, domestic josher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtowndun/pseuds/slowtowndun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler are married with two children, Josh Jr and Ruby. Tyler comes in from a hard day at the studio to spend time with his favourite people in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Ruby and Prince Josh Jr

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some cute domestic joshler shit okay idk what i'm doing and idk if i'll do more of these but i hope you like it friends !!

Josh stood in the kitchen stirring the pan of spaghetti in tomato sauce (and trying not to eat it) while his son and daughter lay in front of the tv watching tangled. Tyler walked through the doors of his home, throwing his keys on the counter and then seeing his blue haired husband stood over the stove. He lazily made his way over to Josh while rubbing his eyes, then wrapped his arms around his waist. "Oh! Hi babe!" Josh turned around to face his sleepy husband, "I didnt hear you come in, how was the studio?" Tyler mumbled a "Mm" and Josh laughed, "Tired?" He asked, "Mhm" Tyler said again while Josh carefully held him against his chest. "The kids are watching Tangled and I'm making Spaghetti, I know you love it" Josh smiled at Tyler as he opened his eyes and smiled back with appreciation up at Josh. The kids hadn't even noticed their dad walk in, transfixed on the rapunzel's long hair and quite frankly, tired themselves. Tyler walked over to them after he finally let go of his husband and detached himself from his lips and lay down with them. "Daddy!!!" His little girl jumped on him. "Hi bub" Tyler smiled at her, she was only 5 and she had his brown hair and eyes. She was their second child of surrogate. However, the older boy who was 7 looked exactly like Josh, him being the biological father of their first born and Tyler of their little girl. His dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, that crinkled as he smiled at Tyler. "Hi dad!!" Josh junior said (Tyler loved his husbands name so much he wanted his son to be another constant reminder). Tyler pulled both his kids in for hugs and then they carried on watching the movie. 10 minutes later Josh called them all from the kitchen, "Josh, Ruby, Ty, dinner is ready!!" Tyler found the energy to spring up with his two kids and race them to the table. Josh grabbed Tyler as he ran past, pulling his waist and kissing him. "Daddy's!!!" The kids yelled from the table as they faked sick noises. "Oops" Tyler blushed and Josh grinned at him. "You guys are so embawwasing!!!" Their 5 year old little girl squealed, still not being able to pronounce her R's properly. Josh grabbed her and started to tickle her kissing all over her face while she giggled and tried to push her dad away. The other two laughed at them and Josh Jr smiled at Tyler who stuck his tongue out back, making his son giggle more. Tyler and Josh Jr had a secret bond between them that wasn't anything in particular just they were super close and partners in crime.  
Once the family had finished dinner, they all lay on the sofa tired with full stomach's. "Hey" Josh Jr spoke up while his head lay on Tyler's shoulder, "Can we make a fort?!" Josh looked at Tyler and then at their son "Hmmm aren't you tired buddy?" Josh Jr looked at his dad "Eh not really." He then shot a look to his sister who knew exactly how to win her parents over. "Pleaaaase can we make one daddy? Please!!!" She wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, Josh looked into her big brown eyes and sighed. He couldn't resist her cuteness especially when she looked like Tyler. "Okay we can ma-" He was cut off by his kids cheering, Tyler quietly laughed and mouth to Josh "Pushover" as they stood up to get the blankets.   
After what felt like years of losing Ruby under blankets and arguing with Josh Jr over how many pillows he wanted, they finally finished making it. They all climbed under the blanket covering the top and lay between pillows and more blankets. Josh on one end, the kids in the middle, and Tyler the other end. Ruby began sucking her thumb and buried herself in Tyler's side, while Josh Jr did the same to Josh but without sucking his thumb because that was "babyish." Josh began to tell a made up story of Queen Ruby of the promised land and Josh Jr the prince. As Josh continued the story Tyler's eyes began to flicker, his son already sleeping in his husbands side. Ruby eyes were slowly shutting but not quite there yet. A few minutes later Josh finished the story and looked over at Tyler, who was fast asleep in dreamland, one arm around Ruby and the other stretched out the other side of him. Josh sighed in content smiling at his husband. "Daddy?" Ruby said looking at Josh, "Shhh Rube, Daddy and Josh are asleep we gotta be extra quiet" Ruby carefully stood up and walked over her brother to Josh. Tyler rolled over and Josh Jr wrapped his arms around him. Josh smiled and grabbed Ruby before she fell on top of them. He pulled her into his chest as she whispered "I love you and Joshy and Daddy, Goodnight Daddy" She closed her eyes as Josh smiled at her "I love you too Queen Ruby" He whispered carefully kissing her forehead and kissing his son and Husbands too before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to the people he cherished most in the world.


End file.
